


Heat

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, NSFW, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch is so electric it tantalizes the inside of her throat like smoke and a bitter taste. All she can do is bite down on her lip to keep the sounds from escaping.</p><p>Sometimes though, she loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

His touch is so electric it tantalizes the inside of her throat like smoke and a bitter taste. He does not touch her as delicately as he does where the team can so easily see. In the dark promise of this small little space, his fingers turn to wolves. Ravaging and devouring every inch of flesh until all she can do is bite down on her lip to keep the sounds from escaping.

Sometimes though, she loses.

“Sh-Shiro…”

His hand, metal and sleek and cold, pressed against her tongue, teasing her teeth with light clicks that make her shudder. She can hardly focus, running her tongue and tasting the peculiar flavor of prosthetic that was so uniquely his. His other hand is sliding up her thigh beneath her dress. She won’t tell him this is how she prefers it. In her gown instead of her suit. It feels…riskier this way.

Hot flesh on flesh and her hips flinch when his palm favors the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen. It is so arousing and she knows he can’t resist rubbing a little closer.

He is all heat and touch. Flicking her earlobe with the tip of his tongue and hot breath as his fingers drag ever further.

She’s trembling. Her heart is pounding a million space klicks a minute. Her head falls back, jaw gaping as his fingers find their ultimate destination. The electricity turns to a frequency that channels through her throat in a sound so unlike her.

A soft rumble shakes her from her shoulder blades. He’s laughing, deep and low. The amusement registers in her as a thrill that makes her skin perk up and threaten to cut through her clothes, through him, right until they are meshed so thoroughly together neither of them would know where he ended and she began.

“How’s that?” His voice is so husky, so pleased. His fingers slid right between her and find slick purchase. Her hands curl into fists against the wall he’s turning her against. She wants to touch him too.

Her tongue darts again between his fingers, mind hazing with arousal. Shiro hisses against her ear, so so sensitive, and uses his hand to push her hips against his into a slow grind. The friction is maddening. All she can do is moan.

“Do you like that, Princess?” He purrs around her title like its a private joke between them. Then he tilts her face, prosthetic fingers sliding out of her mouth to drag down her chin and neck, tilting her further into his mouth.

He picks up a rhythm, so slow, so hot. And she is becoming frantic.

She bucks a few times, hard enough to break their rhythm, but Shiro is never easily broken and maintains his easy pace. She has no idea how he can be so cool while grinding so hard.

“Shiro…Shiro…” Her voice can only tongue and teeth his name in breathy sighs, pressing herself as much as possible against him. His metal hand continues to travel while his flesh hand teases her deeper into oblivion.

He gathers a breast between his fingers, clothed yet sensitive. She bites her tongue to keep from whining.

“Almost there?” He asks through a breath, a laugh–a grunt–and she tastes blood and feels her fingers leave dents in the metal of the small closet space.

“Inside…” She manages to say, mind storming through multiple desires and thousands of wants that rage for coherency. “I want…”

“Yes?” His calm response nearly makes her scream.

“I want you inside–” a finger slides in and curves, “Oh!”

“Better?” He says and Allura thrashes, losing control as her hands shoot up to grab his head, arch her spine to dig her breast against his palm–against the wall–and grind her hips against his drenched fingers.

She doesn’t come until she twists her head and gnashes her mouth on his and her scream is muffled into his tongue, throat, being. His rhythm doesn’t change, but it does get harder.

His teeth clamp down on her lower lip when he lets out a sharp grunt, a sigh, a groan and his hips stutter and stammer on hers.

The sound of their staggering breath follows the cadence for a while. His mouth gives her a final suckle, one that makes a sound that is delicious to her ears and makes her clench a little around him.

When he pulls away, her eyes are lazy and warm and his cheeks are flushed so dark his scar is a sharp contrast. Pink and fair and dark and poignant. He inches back, lips curled into a boyish smirk, shy and smug in ways she feels it only in her heart and bones.

“This has to be my favorite part,” he says. Her eyes follow the dart of his tongue against his rosy mouth. She’s still catching her breath. That last climax was strong enough to make her knees feel like gelatin.

“Really?” She retorts with a breathy laugh, “I would’ve thought your favorite part is when we’re both screaming.”

He chuckles, deep and low and electric, and the finger inside her gives a lazy swirl that makes her eyes roll back and her mouth part in a moan.

“That is a favorite part too,” Shiro admits. “But nothing is more gratifying than to see you all…wild and hot, because of me.”

He pulls away, and the lack of him against her leaves her disappointed. Which sparks another smile and has her turning to drag a kiss against his mouth–so slow and so hot.

“How about you show me more of these favorite parts?” She murmurs it seductively while his body leans into her and his hands work to memorize her hips and shoulders again.

“In your room?” He asks.

“In yours,” she says, smiling against his mouth. “I’d like to wake up in your bed for a change.”

“You’d also wake up the rest of the team,” he said. “And I’d like to avoid telling Keith or Lance where I get the bite marks.”

“As if they don’t already know,” Allura raises a brow and giggles. “Come on, Shiro…what’s something you’d like me to do for you?”

A new flush of heat spreads over his cheeks as he stares down at her through centimeters of space.

“Well…remember that time on the Galra ship…?”


End file.
